


you spoon

by howlter_fiction



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Phanfiction, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howlter_fiction/pseuds/howlter_fiction
Summary: Before leaving on their flight to Australia, Dan gets sad about hiding his relationship with Phil and cuddles ensue.





	

Dan laid awake to the soft snores coming from Phil and the feeling of his chest rise and fall from each breath as Dan’s head rested on it. Dan laid awake to the warmth of Phil’s arms and the checkered duvet wrapped around him and the soft bed.

  
He knows he should be asleep, they have a twenty-three hour flight to catch in less than five hours for god’s sake, but Dan’’s mind can’t rest. These last few days in the comfort of their own home have been so peaceful. Sure, they’ve been busy with the book announcement, video filming and projects kept secret from fans, but they’ve been at home, safe.

  
He knows its stupid. He knows his fans would be overly supportive if they did decide to come out, but he wants to keep it to himself, he wants their relationship to be personal and intimate like it was in 2009, and for whatever reason Dan thinks making it public would taint what they have, make it less special.

So Dan laid awake, dreading that they will once again leave the comfort of home. He loved meeting the fans, but he loved unrestricted time with Phil, and he’s felt deprived of that recently.

Just the thoughts of having to restrain himself around Phil for the next few weeks cause the younger to instinctively tighten his grip around the others torso. He wanted to stay in this bed with this man forever.

Dan’s sudden movement caused Phil to stir.

“Dan, baby what’s wrong?”Phil asked confused as he became aware of the puffy eyed younger boy gripping tightly around him. Dan sniffed, praying the tears wouldn't fall.

”I..uh.. just don’t really want to leave again,” Dan stuttered.

”Aren’t you excited for Australia though?” Phil reached next to the bed to turn on a lamp. Dan’s eyes looked even redder in the new light as they both sat up in bed.

”Well yeah, I’m excited but I.. uh.. I feel like when we leave the flat we kind of leave our relationship too and I’ve missed it… I’ve missed you and these short weeks after the American tour have been amazing and I don’t want to leave them behind again.” Immediately after his mini speech, Phil picked dan up by the waste and knocked him back down on the bed with an UMPF.

”Hey, you spoon!” Dan laughed as he rested his head on the pillow, but he was quickly shushed with Phil’s lips agains his. Phil broke off the kiss to look Dan in the eyes.

”Hey, I will always be right here. Whether we’re holding hands or not, I will love you to the moon and back, so never think our love ends at our front door. I know you’re not ready to come out yet and that’s okay. I don’t care. I’ll always be right here. And when this tour is truly over I promise we will make up for all the time we’ve missed.”

Dan wrapped his hands around Phil’s neck and pulled him down into another kiss, but Phil broke it off again. He grabbed Dan’s hips, turned them around and pulled him close, so Dan was little spoon. Phil tightly wrapped his arms around him and tangled their legs together.

Lastly, Phil nuzzled his head against Dan’s neck and left little kisses. The brown haired boy in his grip squealed and giggled as he tried to squirm out of Phil’s arms.

“Phiiiil! Stop that tickles!” Dan squeaked. Phil left one final kiss before he settled down.

”Dan, I will be here as long as you want me to be, and I will always, always love you.” Dan smiled at this.

“I love you too,” he whispered.

“Now lets get some sleep.” And Dan slept to the soft snores coming from Phil’s mouth and the feeling of his chest rise and fall from each breath against Dan’s back. Dan slept to the warmth of Phil’s arms and the checkered duvet wrapped around him and the soft bed. Dan slept curled against the man he loved, and he could not be more excited for the adventures that were to come for them.  
–


End file.
